Christmas Lemon
by SetoJouFan
Summary: It's Christmas and their friends are leaving giving Kaito the perfect chance to spend some alone time with Shinichi. LEMON, yaoi, KaiShin Merry Christmas everyone!


**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed…sadly anyways I hope you enjoy this lemon filled Christmas gift!**

**KaiShin, implied: HakubaxHeiji, KazuhaxRan, AkakoxAoko**

**Warnings: LEMON, some swearing**

Everyone was sitting in Shinichi's living room chatting idly with the fire roaring giving the room warmth. They had already opened up all of their Christmas gifts and eaten dinner prior to that so they were mostly just catching up with one another. Ran was sitting next to Kazuha on the love seat snuggled up to her side, and next to them was Aoko sitting on Akako's lap on the floor. Heiji was sitting on the arm of the chair Hakuba was residing in leaning toward him slightly. Shinichi sat next to Kaito on the couch opposite the love seat close enough that their legs touched.

Heiji was teasing Shinichi about the gifts Kaito had gotten him while Shinichi reminded him of the gift he got from Hakuba. Heiji sputtered and blushed at the mention of that particular _gift_…It was surprising that Hakuba would actually get Heiji pair of wolf ears and tail with a matching short tattered jeans that would only reach mid thigh, and tight fitting ripped black shirt that showed his stomach. That was until they heard Kaito helped 'convince' Hakuba to get it. Aoko yawned and Akako nudged her slightly. "We should be going," Akako told them as she lifted up their Christmas gifts. "We already have a hotel nearby to get to anyways…"

"Merry Christmas!" Kaito told them. Aoko mumbled a 'Merry Christmas to you to baka…' as Akako led her out of the house. Kazuha yawned and Ran stretched.

"We should probably start heading home to," Ran commented. She smiled at Shinichi and Kaito. "Merry Christmas you two! I hope you enjoy the ginger bread house we brought."

"It has a lot of frosting but it looks good," Shinichi told her.

"I'm sure it'll taste wonderful since you two cute girls made it for us," Kaito assured them. Ran faintly blushed at the compliment and Kazuha looked proud.

"Of course!" she told them. Picking up their Christmas presents they waved goodbye and wished Heiji and Hakuba a Merry Christmas. Kaito glanced at Heiji and Hakuba as he pulled Shinichi closer to him. Hakuba got the hint and stood up.

"We will be leaving also," Hakuba informed them.

"Aw come on can't we stay for a few more minutes?" Heiji complained. "I still want to talk to Shinichi about-" he said but Hakuba whispered something into his ear. "Never mind. Okay, see you two later!" Heiji said hastily as he left the house with a chuckling Kaito, embarrassed Shinichi, and sighing Hakuba.

"Enjoy your Christmas gift Heiji!" Kaito called out.

"Shut up!" Heiji shouted back. Shinichi chuckled at that.

"We will be leaving then," Hakuba said. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"Don't worry we will~" Kaito told him making Shinichi blush. Hakuba shook his head as he left with a grumbling Heiji. Kaito purred as he pounced on Shinichi. "Now that they're gone let's have some fun~" Shinichi blushed brightly. Using one of his arms to wrap around Shinichi's waist he used the other to cup Shinichi's chin, pulls him closer and kisses him long and soft. Shinichi responds kissing Kaito just as softly as his eyes slip shut. Skillfully Kaito removed Shinichi's black turtleneck and broke the kiss for a moment to completely take it off before crashing their lips together passionately. Shinichi moaned slightly as Kaito used his tongue pry open Shinichi's mouth and explore. "You know you did say there was a lot of icing on the ginger bread house…" Kaito said pulling back. Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that.

Kaito grinned wickedly as he took some of the icing off the ginger bread house and made Christmas patterns on Shinichi's stomach with it. Shinichi shivered slightly as Kaito's hand glided over his sensitive stomach. Grinning even more Kaito dipped his head down and swirled his tongue on Shinichi's stomach licking up the frosting. Shinichi shivered even more and moaned slightly. "This is slightly unfair," Shinichi remarked blushing faintly.

"Oh? How so?" Kaito asked raising an eyebrow mockingly. Shinichi grabbed the front of Kaito's white button up shirt and tore it open. Buttons exploded everywhere.

"You're a bit overdressed," Shinichi remarked leaning up and kissing Kaito who happily returned it. They didn't have any battle of dominance but instead just enjoyed the feel of the other's lips on their own. Kaito used one of his hands while Shinichi was distracted by the kiss to unbutton his dark blue jeans and used the other to grope Shinichi's ass. Shinichi was startled and jumped slightly blushing as he broke away from the kiss. No matter how many times Kaito groped him he still jumped. Kaito chuckled and gave Shinichi a quick kiss before slipping off Shinichi's jeans and mistletoe boxers. Smirking slightly Kaito kissed his way down Shinichi's chest until he reached Shinichi's belly button where he dipped his tongue in. Shinichi started to feel more heated as he squirmed under Kaito's administrations.

Pulling back from Shinichi Kaito unzipped his own jeans sexily and swayed his hips making Shinichi blush as he stared at Kaito. He then pulled down his black silk boxers exposing his half hard penis. Shinichi blushed and stared at Kaito as he ran his hands down his chest. "Don't…please…don't tease me," Shinichi told him.

"As you wish princess~" Kaito told him. Shinichi lightly glared at him until Kaito kneaded his penis in his hand. Shinichi's eyes shut as he raised his hips toward Kaito's hand and groaned. He snapped his eyes open when he felt Kaito's tongue lick the head of his penis and squirmed to try to get Kaito to take more in his mouth. Shinichi's breaths were starting to come slightly quicker and heavier. Kaito grinned at the reaction and took the head of Shinichi's penis in his mouth and began to lightly suck.

"Kai-" Shinichi tried to say but it ended up turning into something resembling a moan and groan. Pulling his head back Kaito grinned.

"What was that?" Kaito asked. Shinichi lightly glared and started to pant. Kaito grinned and went back to what he was doing this time taking his fingers dry and inserting one slowly into Shinichi's anus. Shinichi barely noticed since he was used to it after so many times of having sex with Kaito already. When Kaito added his second finger Shinichi twitched as he felt slightly uncomfortable so Kaito began to suck harder on his penis making Shinichi forget it. Pulling his fingers back slightly he then moved them in again. All Shinichi did was twitch and groan slightly as Kaito started to move them in and out again. Smiling at Shinichi when he noticed Shinichi start to move his hips with his fingers Kaito pulled them back and added the third one thrusting them forward. Shinichi winced but was still distracted by Kaito's mouth.

"Y…you're...to..._sloooow_," Shinichi said moaning as Kaito used his other hand to play with his sac. Heat was building up in the pits of Shinichi's stomach and he felt himself begin to sweat when Kaito pulled his mouth away. Shinichi began to protest.

"Didn't you say I was moving to slow?" Kaito asked grinning mischievously. Shinichi glared at him until Kaito removed his fingers and he whined slightly at the loss and emptiness it brought. Not wanting to ruin the moment by pointing it out Kaito took his penis and aligned it with Shinichi's anus. Thrusting his hips forward in one quick motion Kaito was buried in Shinichi. Shinichi gasped and grasped Kaito's shoulders as he adjusted. Kaito only waited a few minutes for Shinichi to adjust knowing Shinichi would complain otherwise as he pulled out to about the head before slamming back in. Shinichi clutched his shoulders tighter and began panting heavier and tried to hold back moans. Kaito pulled out again and adjusted his angle before thrusting back in. Shinichi let out a small moan so Kaito pulled back out and adjusted before thrusting in again.

"Kaito!" Shinichi shouted and arched his back toward Kaito. _'Finally,'_ Kaito thought.

"Looks like third time's the charm~" Kaito teased lightly. Keeping with the same angle Kaito pulled out and slammed in causing Shinichi to arch into him and bring his hips down making Kaito go deeper. They set a moderate rhythm as Kaito slammed in Shinichi would push his hips down. Shinichi used his arms and pulled Kaito down kissing him passionately. Kaito's hands glided over Shinichi's skin heating it up even more. The kiss didn't last long as both found themselves loosing air quicker as they panted trying to catch their breaths. Kaito started to feel his stomach clench and knew he wouldn't last long so he increased his pace using one of his hands to pump Shinichi's penis as much in time with his thrusts as he could. Their pace was becoming frenzied as they felt themselves reaching higher and higher.

"Kai-ahhhh to," Shinichi moaned as he ejected all over their stomachs. As his anus's walls clenched along with the rest of his body Kaito got in a few more thrusts before he ejected into Shinichi. He nearly collapsed on top of Shinichi except he used his arms to catch himself in time. Easing himself next to Shinichi they began to cuddle both panting and feeling heavenly.

"So did you like this Christmas gift better than the other ones?" Kaito inquired after a few minutes while they caught their breaths.

"It certainly was better than those boxers," Shinichi muttered.

"I could have gotten you a thong," Kaito reminded himself.

"Then I would have thought of every torture possible to use on you."

"I love you to~" Kaito teased. Shinichi lazily hit him. Kaito smiled fondly and kissed Shinichi's temple. "Merry Christmas Shin-chan."

"Merry Christmas to you to…" Shinichi mumbled cuddling closer into Kaito's chest. "I love you to…" he whispered.

**OWARI!!!!!**

**I hope you all enjoy this Christmas lemon! Epic Yaoi Fangirl helped me write the lemon and my friend electricdogdemon helped review it. Please R&R! merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
